The Korra Chronicles
by Snorlax891
Summary: A collection of oneshots, AU's, mini fics, etc focused on pairings other than Korrasami, and other random story tidbits that pop in to my brain and need to be expressed. :)
1. Rust

A/N: Written for the Probending Circuit

Prompts: 

Location- Cave of Two Lovers

Genre: Suspense

Quote- "The most exciting attractions are between two opposites that never meet."

Word count- 2,382

* * *

The airship creaked and groaned as it passed through the night like a shadow, slowly drifting over the Earth Kingdom, as it made it's way towards Omashu.

All the occupants, of the airship were currently sleeping. All the occupants, save one that is. This sole soul roamed the hallways, sleep eluding her, her heavy boots clanking loudly on the metal floors with each step, disturbing the otherwise peaceful silence of the night. Her long braid swished back and forth behind her as she walked.

The screech of metal on metal made her pause in the middle of the hallway. A voice spoke behind her.

"Excuse me Captain."

She turned, metal armor clinking to face a young sergeant of the Zaofu guard.

"Sergeant Lee?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Apologies for disturbing you Kuvira, ma'am but I have concerns." He let out a nervous breath.

"Concerns," Kuvira questioned straight back. "What kind of concerns?"

"Well ma'am," he answered nervously. "I was just wondering, with the Earth Kingdom in such disarray after the fall of the queen, and with the Avatar off to the South Pole to recover, can we really be spending time gathering meteorites and attending social events the way Madame Beifong wishes to?"

Kuvira smirked at him. "Don't you worry about Su. I have a plan for her and the Earth Kingdom. In the meantime, just humor her. Let her collect her meteorites and attend her fancy dance parties all she wants. Soon, none of that will matter. Understand?"

Lee snapped to attention, saluting. "Yes ma'am!"

"Excellent," she nodded at him. "Now get some rest. You'll need it. Tomorrow I hear Su wants to explore The Cave of Two Lovers."

Sergeant Lee bowed swiftly, turning on his heel and marching back the way he came.

Kuvira smirked after him for a moment, before turning and continuing on her way. As she walked she sung quietly to herself. "Two lovers, forbidden from one another. War divides their people…"

* * *

After several hours of making her rounds of the ship, Kuvira found herself in front of one door in particular. She knocked softly, hearing a soft thump and a groan from inside.

"Opal," she whispered quietly. "It's Kuvira. Let me in."

Quite a bit of annoyed grumbling came from the other side of the door, followed by a loud bang and a metal clang, accompanied by a muffled, "Shit!" from Opal. Kuvira couldn't help but grin.

The door creaked open, revealing the annoyed, sleep ridden, and overall rather bedraggled face of Opal Beifong. "What do you want Kuvira?" She sounded as irritated as she looked, her voice husky with sleep. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Oh I'm well aware of the time," Kuvira pretended to examine her nails. "And as for what I want…" she leaned in and stroked Opal's cheek, whispering sultrily in to the woman's ear. "I think you know." The guardswoman was practically purring.

Opal glared at her for a long moment. "Uggh," she grunted, running a hand down her face in annoyance. Rolling her eyes, she stepped aside, allowing the metalbender to enter. "Fine, but this is the last time. I'm with Bolin, and you and Bataar are engaged. It's not right to go behind their backs like this."

Kuvira smirked at her, turning around and putting her weight on the door, pinning it shut and plastering Opal against it. The taller woman began nibbling on the airbender's neck, eliciting soft moans from the young Beifong. "That's what you said the last time, but here we are." Her hands went to work on the shorter woman's nightwear.

"K…Kuvira," Opal moaned, and gasped as those amazing lips and teeth roamed up and down her sensitive neck. "A..Ahh!" She let out a quiet gasp, as Kuvira slowly sunk down, lifting her shirt and peppering Opal's stomach with kisses. It was going to be a long night.

The following morning dawned crisp, clear and foggy as the group stepped off the airship, anchored near the entrance to the tunnels. Su, Baatar Sr., Huan, Wing and Wei along with some Zaofu guards led the way. Kuvira and Opal lingered in the back, with Opal walking slightly oddly. Every now and then she would fiddle with her waistline and then blush, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

Kuvira leaned in, and whispered in her ear. "Stop fidgeting."

Opal turned to her, a blush on her face. "Well it itches, plus I don't want anybody to notice. It'd be too embarrassing." She looked at the ground.

"Well if you keep fidgeting like that, then everybody'll notice." Kuvira countered.

Opal remained silent, walking alongside the tall metalbender, her gaze fixed on the ground.

The whole group paused outside the cave when Su turned around, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone!" She smiled at the group, her voice riddled with enthusiasm. "Have fun while exploring the caves, but remember to be careful. Stick together with your caving buddy and if you find anything interesting, point it out so the rest of us can see it too!" With that, she turned and led the expedition in to the cave.

Kuvira glanced at opal, smirking at her, and the airbender blushed. Nervously, Opal watched her as Kuvira slipped a hand in to her pocket. A sudden jolt hit between her legs as the vibrator Kuvira had placed there the night before, secured with a belt, briefly switched on, making her stumble. She glared at Kuvira, who pretended not to notice.

The rest of the tour proceeded similarly. Kuvira seemed to love tormenting her, switching on the vibrator at the most inconvenient moments, such as in the middle of conversation with her parents or brothers. She jumped, squeaked and panted, and made strange grunting noises seemingly out of nowhere, confusing her family members to no end. Each time she was able to play it off, but her family was becoming increasingly worried and increasingly curious.

"Opal," Su approached her daughter as the group split off to explore The Tomb of the Two Lovers. "Are you feeling ok? You've been acting strangely all morning.

The two were in a rather dark corner, separated from the others. Kuvira stood not far away however, one hand in her pocket, watching the two out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm fine mom. R…EA...lly." She bit her lip, trying to control her body, and keep her voice as level as possible, as a powerful surge of arousal rippled through her. She glanced over at Kuvira to find the woman smirking at her.

Su frowned at her, concerned. "Are you sure," she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Maybe we should take you back to the airship so you can rest. You're looking very flushed."

Opal flinched away from her mother's touch, another surge of pleasure gripping her, making her shake slightly. "T…ToOOtally sure Mom. I'm Fi…ah! Fine." She gave her mother what she hoped was a convincing smile, her cheeks flushed and a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.

Su looked wholly unconvinced but shook her head anyway, deciding to trust her daughter. "Alright," she sounded skeptical. "But I want you to stay close to Kuvira, just in case."

Kuvira decided to chip in at that moment. "Don't worry ma'am. I'll take VERY good care of her."

The double meaning wasn't lost on the airbender, who flushed very red. Luckily her mother was looking at Kuvira, so she was able to escape another round of questioning on the matter.

The minute, Su moved off, Kuvira was at her side, pulling her further in to the darkness of the small alcove. Gripping her by the arm she began nibbling at her neck.

"K…Kuvira," Opal protested in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" The metalbender whispered right back between kisses.

Opal's eyes widened in shock. "B…but we…mmmm…can't. Not…not here. Everybody will hear us."

"Not if you're quiet they won't." A small chuckle came from the metalbender. "But then I know what a hard time you have keeping quiet." To illustrate her point, she bit down on one of the airbender's nipples eliciting a barely suppressed shout from the shorter woman.

"Shh," Kuvira advised. "Wouldn't want anyone finding us now would you?"

"B…bitch," Opal countered, the frustration of a long morning of teasing with no release getting to her.

Kuvira tsked in disapproval, halting her ministrations, and leaving Opal a sweating disheveled, half dressed mess, leaning against the wall. "That's no way to talk to someone now is it? Especially when you want something." She began to walk off.

"W…wait," Opal called out after her, embarrassed by the desperation in her voice. "You can't just leave me like this!"

Kuvira paused, and turned towards her slightly. "I can. Maybe if you remember your manners, I'll take pity on you later, but for now…" She turned and continued walking.

"Kuvira," Su called to her from across the room. "Where's Opal? We're going to be moving on."

"You all go on ahead. Opal told me she wanted to look at the tomb for a while longer. I'll stay with her, and we'll catch up with you later."

Su smiled back at her captain. "Alright." She waved enthusiastically, smiling widely. " We'll be back in half an hour! You two have fun!"

Kuvira's smirk covered her face as soon as Su's back was turned. "Oh we will," she whispered. "Trust me."

As soon as Su was out of sight, she turned, heading back in Opal's direction, finding the girl tugging futilely at the belt, the rest of her clothes piled on the belt.

"Having trouble?" she questioned the green-eyed woman.

Opal glared at her. "What do you think? I don't know why I let you do this to me. You suck."

"Ohh," Kuvira feigned injury, placing a hand over her chest. "That's not what you said last night.

She looked away, blushing. "Wh…whatever. Just get me out of this thing."

"Ah ah," Kuvira wagged her finger. "What did I tell you about manners?" Once again, she reached a hand in to her pocket, flicking the vibrator nestled inside Opal to the highest level yet.

"A…ah!" Opal was sent to her knees, her heart rate skyrocketing, the pleasure radiating from her core almost unbearable. "K…Kuvira!"

"Hmm? What is it that you want Opal?" A giant smirk played on the woman's face.

"Make it stop! P…Please!" Opal was writhing around on the ground now, rolling back and forth from stomach to back.

"Oh," Kuvira spoke slowly. "Are you sure that's what you want? Are you sure you don't want release? I'm fine either way, but I just thought…" She trailed off, enjoying the scene in front of her.

"N..no," Opal managed to speak. "M…make it st…stop."

"Hmm," Kuvira didn't sound convinced. "I don't believe that's really what you want. Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"

Opal clenched her mouth shut harder, whimpering and writhing.

"Fine then." Kuvira flicked her thumb, turning the device higher.

"Aaah!" Opal shouted in protest.

Walking over, Kuvira knelt down next to the desperate woman. "You know, all this could end if you just say the word. It's really not that hard. Just tell me what you want Opal. Beg. Beg for the release you crave so badly."

Opal tried to resist. Kuvira could see it in her eyes, as the woman struggled to hold back her obvious desires. Kuvira loved it, loved driving people to their breaking point and forcing them to give in, loved seeing the resignation that there was no choice but to comply to her demands. The resignation could now be seen in Opal's eyes. It would just take one…more…little…push. She flicked the setting up another notch, driving the woman on the ground in to an even higher frenzy, keeping her right on the edge.

"Aaaah," Opal shouted out, the new increased sensations nearly overwhelming but not enough. Her body betrayed her.

Kuvira leaned forward slowly, situating her mouth right near Opal's ear. The woman could feel Kuvira's breath on her ear with each exhale. "Beg," Kuvira whispered ever so softly.

This was the last straw. Opal's body had been put through too much and had been kept right on the edge with no release for too long and she broke. "PLEASE," she shouted at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard, her shouts echoing throughout the cave. "PLEASE KUVIRA! PLEASE MAKE ME COME OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The rest of her pleading fell away in to unintelligible gibbering and sobbing, tears streaking down her face.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kuvira responded haughtily. She flicked the switch, turning the vibrator up to maximum.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Opal's screeching would've made glass shatter had there been any in the vicinity.

Kuvira watched with intense pleasure as Opal was sent crashing headlong over the edge in to orgasm.

Opal could feel the intense sensations battering her from every direction, her inner walls clamping down like mad over and over around the device still buzzing away inside her, sending a torrent of wetness out to coat her thighs and the cave floor. Spasm after spasm rocked her small frame as she rode out her pleasure, shouting to the heavens till her voice gave out.

Kuvira smiled, enjoying every second of Opal's pleasure almost as if it were her own, slowly, she reduced the vibrator's speed, helping Opal ride out the aftershocks, until she shut the device off completely, freeing Opal from the belt and releasing another torrent of wetness when she pulled the device from the girl's body.

She cleaned the spent woman, re-dressing her and cradling her in her arms, as she recovered. Kissing her fondly on the forehead, she whispered to her. "You did so well. See wasn't that better?"

Opal, barely awake now and panting, blearily opened her eyes and looked up at the woman. "I…hate you," she gasped, not meaning a word of it. "I don't know…why I…put up with you."

Kuvira chuckled at her. "You know what they say: 'The most exciting attractions are between to opposites that never meet.' After all, as you are so fond of reminding me, I'm with Baatar, and you are with Bolin."


	2. Blood In The Night pt 1

A/N: Written for the Probending Circuit

Prompts:

Word- Darkness

Smell- Blood

Action-Whistling

Genre- Suspense

Word Count- 1,137

* * *

Rain. Rain and darkness blanketed the whole of Republic City. All that could be heard as he walked the streets alone was the sound of the rain. The sound of rain and the all-consuming darkness of night muffled everything, even the breaths of his body in to the cold night's air.

He knew better. He knew better than to roam the streets of the city Avatar Aang built at night, alone. He knew better than to wander in to Triple Threat Triad territory at night, alone, yet he found his feet taking him there anyway; found himself aimlessly wandering the paths of his youth, awash in memories.

There, a fruit stand frequented by two young brothers, desperate and hungry, willing to do anything for a bite to eat. Alleys and doorways that had once provided shelter from the weather when nowhere else would welcome them.

Mako sighed, memories of the difficult times on the streets for he and his brother putting him in even more of a melancholy mood. He shook his head as he walked on. Only today, Korra and Asami had returned from the Spirit World and had announced to everyone that they were now a couple. Needless to say, this left him with some very mixed feelings. He was happy for his friends and the love that they had discovered with each other, but it was still strange, to find out that his two ex-girlfriends, with whom he had shared such confusing, if exciting times, were now dating each other. If that wasn't a hit to his manly pride, he didn't know what was.

Clank. He paused, listening in confusion. That had been a strange sound, sounding almost like metal striking metal. After a moment of hearing nothing but the unending rain, he shrugged it off and walked on.

After a while he heard the same sound again. Metal on metal. Glancing back, Mako could see nothing but the pouring rain and the empty streets of the city. Confused and a little unsettled, he shook it off and moved forwards again, the whistling coming a little forced now in an attempt to keep calm.

Clank. There it was again. Stopping, he turned and squinted hard in to the darkness, shielding his eyes from the rain and searching for any sign of human activity. Nothing, just a solid sheet of rain.

 _Maybe it's just a spirit having fun with me._ He attempted to rationalize the situation. The spirits in and around Republic City were generally harmless, though they had been known to play a prank or two on the citizens from time to time. This was attributed to Korra's positive, yet playful attitude having an effect on the spirits.

He walked on, ears alert for more signs of another's presence, and began to relax when he didn't hear the clanking sound again. And yet…What was that? Another sound, barely audible above the crashing of the water from the sky. It sounded familiar, a rhythmic pitter-patter that sounded almost like…footsteps.

He stopped, and listened, but now that he was listening for it, he could no longer hear it. The sound had stopped with him. Getting more nervous now, he moved again. The sound returned as he resumed walking. Pit pat, pit pat. He walked faster and the sound sped up with him. He slowed, and the sound matched him accordingly.

Now he was starting to get truly scared. No matter how fast or how slowly he walked, the sound seemed to match him step for step. Sure he was being followed now, he whipped around suddenly, taking a fighting stance. "Who's there," he yelled, amber eyes scanning the darkness. "Show yourself." Nothing happened, and no one revealed them selves, not that he expected it to. "Republic City Police," he tried. "Show yourself now or I'm placing you under arrest." _Stupid,_ he criticized. _You're in gang territory alone, why would you say that? Now they're less likely than ever to show up._

Trying to be diplomatic, he spoke up again. "Whoever you are, I don't have any problems with you, so just stay where you are and let me be." He paused there for a long time, listening, watching, waiting. When nothing more was forthcoming, he turned again, slowly, resumed whistling and tried to be nonchalant in the way he walked. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the sound returned.

Fed up with this game, Mako was determined to lose whoever was following him, whether it be playful, harmless spirit, or violence driven gang member. Walking faster, then faster, then beginning to jog, the pit pat of what he assumed were footsteps followed him every step of the way, faster and faster until Mako was sprinting at full speed down the wet sidewalks of the city, sliding around corners, and ducking in and out of alleyways in an attempt to lose his pursuer.

Skidding around a corner and in to a dark alley, he banged his shin painfully on a dumpster, letting out a curse, and slowing his headlong dash to a painful hobble.

He slumped against the wall, breathing hard, convinced he'd finally lost whatever or whoever was after him, looking back and forth wearily from one end of the alley to the other. On one end, a solid brick wall, making attack from that direction unlikely, on the other, the dumpster and the street, the side he had come from.

After what seemed an age of waiting and listening, he stood, rubbing his rather bruised leg and stretching his back.

The moment he turned his back on the entrance, he felt something grab him from behind, forcing him hard, face first against the wall, and pinning his arms. Instinctively he tried to shout, and summoned his firebending, only to have a hand wrap around his face, covering his mouth and muffling any cry for help he may have unleashed. Simultaneously, something infinitely cold and painful slipped in to his lower back, making him gasp for air. In the next instant, he felt that same coldness across his throat, stealing away the gasp, and choking him.

The smell of his own blood filled his senses, as his vision began to give way to an even deeper darkness then that of the rain drenched night, and whatever was holding him against the wall never relinquished its grip, even as he could no longer feel most of his body.

His last thoughts, as his life force, blood red as the scarf he used to wear, poured out of him, were of the brother, and friends and family he would never see again.

A whisper of breath tickled his ear as whoever was behind him leaned in and whispered, in a voice full of such anger and hatred as to make Vaatu jealous, "For freedom."

He knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Not a particularly long piece but this one was pretty fun to write. See if you can guess who dunnit!


	3. Deja Vu

A/N: Written for the Probending Circuit

Prompts:

Smell- Cookies

Action- Jumping

Word- Connecting

Emotion- Disbelief

Word Count- 1,042

* * *

She could hear someone talking to her parents in the other room. Korra sat on the floor, currently using her earthbending to make interesting shapes in the floor. At the moment, engaged in her oh so important task with the ultimate focus of a child at play, she could care less what was going on in the world of the adults, the four year old's concerns being rather limited.

Her attention, however, was quickly brought to the goings on of the adults as she heard her name mentioned several times by a voice she didn't recognize; yet it still stirred something within her. It was a feeling she yet had no name for, but it reminded her of that warm feeling she only got around her parents, especially when they hugged her tight and lavished affection on her.

The voices, accompanied by footsteps, were making their way closer and closer to her room, the voices becoming more and more clear the closer they got.

Before long, they stopped outside her room, and Korra listened, with interest, to the conversation, taking place without.

"And you've contacted the White Lotus?"

It was the voice, the person she didn't recognize. Now that it was clearer, she could identify it as a woman, by the sound of things, a much older woman. Korra smiled. She didn't know whom the voice belonged to, but it made her happy. It sounded nice.

"Yes," that was her father's voice. She'd know his gruff, but loving tones anywhere. "They're spread thin but they say they'll send a team out to investigate as soon as possible."

The older woman laughed. "I imagine it will be quite a shock. Now then, I think it's time I met the little one."

"Of course," her mother's voice this time. "She's right in here."

The door opened; letting the smell of freshly baked cookies waft in to the room, and revealing her mother and father, standing with an older woman, whose hair had gone white. It was done up in loops, and a bun, and her wrinkled face was smiling and warm, setting the young girl at ease immediately.

She watched curiously, standing up, and hooking a finger in her mouth as the old woman shuffled in to the room, her parents following.

"Korra sweetie," her mother spoke softly. "This is Master Katara. She's very eager to meet you."

Korra frowned, unsure why this lady she's never met before would want to meet her so badly, but shrugged it off. Grown ups were weird after all, and this Katara person didn't seem threatening. In fact, she seemed like she could be fun. For a moment, the cogs in her little mind whirred like mad, before a genius brilliant idea struck her.

Jumping up and down in excitement, she rushed over and began tugging eagerly on Katara's pant leg. "I need to ask you something," she declared.

Katara looked somewhat surprised, but nonetheless turned her gaze more fully on the child. "What," she questioned the girl pleasantly, her heart already quickening with the direction this conversation was going in.

"Come closer," Korra demanded with all the authority of a child wanting to be heard.

Katara knelt down on the ground, eye level with the child now.

"Closer," Korra instructed again.

Katara leaned in further, and Korra could smell the slight fishy odor coming from the elder's breath. "What is it?" Katara asked again.

Korra looked at her for a moment before her eyes and smile widened brightly, and declared, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?!"

Shocked beyond belief, Katara could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. Shakily, she wiped them away with a gloved hand. "Uh…sure," she answered, her voice full of barely contained emotion, disbelief all but freezing her in place. The last thing she had expected was to have a word for word, repeat of the first time she had ever met the girl's predecessor all those years ago.

For a moment, she was no longer in the igloo home of Tonraq and Senna, but floating out on an iceberg, in the middle of the ocean, her elder brother at her side. The child in front of her was not the young dark-skinned girl with a wolf tail and a potbelly, but a light skinned boy, arrow tattoos adorning his head, hands and feet.

She shook herself out of her musings, observing the child in front of her, which brought a smile to her face. There it was. The same goofy smile, the same boundless energy, the same childlike innocence, the same mischievous sparkle in the eyes. This was the reincarnation of her late husband, without a doubt.

Korra, getting impatient with the lack of action displayed by the adults, decided to take matters in to her own hands. Grabbing Katara's hand she began dragging her out of the room. "Come on," she spoke eagerly. "You have to meet Naga! She loves penguin sledding!"  
"Naga?" the old woman questioned with a smile.

Korra looked up at her. "My polarbear dog! She's great! You'll love her!"

Tonraq and Senna exchanged loving glances, as they watched the two interact.

"They really seem to be connecting," Tonraq observed.

"They sure do," Senna agreed, gripping her husband's arm and laying her head on it.

Moving to the door, they watched as Korra dragged Katara off towards the otterpenguin colony, an excited Naga, yipping and jumping and running all in circles around the duo.

Briefly, Korra's voice could be heard on the wind as she charged forward with Naga, yelling, "Avatar state! Yip yip!"

Tonraq and Senna shared a laugh. They looked in to each other's eyes for some time, the atmosphere shifting.

"So," Tonraq spoke, voice low and husky. He grinned at his wife. "While those two are off connecting, we've got the house to ourselves."

Senna smiled back at him, and answered in a similar tone, "We sure do." She rubbed little circles on his chest with her index finger.

"What say you and I do some…"connecting" of our own?" He leaned in, nibbling and his wife's earlobe, causing her to giggle.

She pulled him inside, slamming the door with gusto and pushing him up against it, fixing him with a predatory gaze. "Sounds perfect."


	4. How The Linch Stole Christmas Part 2

A/N: Written for the Probending Circuit

Prompts:

Color: Red and Green

Dialogue: "All you have left is one Shoe?"

Location: South Pole

Word Count: 881

* * *

Lin stalked through the city. She had a nasty plan. She was going to ruin Christmas for one particular band.

She headed for Aang Stadium, big sacks in her hand. _To put a stop to this farce_ , she thought. _I'll do whatever I can._

She snuck through the city, staying low to the ground. She kept quiet as a mouse, not making a sound.

Here in the South Pole, it was definitely cold. She scoffed, thinking, _I should retire, I'm getting too old._

But this had to be done, and she'd do it right, so she continued her journey through cold winter's night.

Through street after street, she crept and she slunk, until reaching the stadium, still in her anti-holiday funk.

She stopped in the street, looking angry and mean, across from the stadium, all lit up in red and green.

She crept cross the road, on swift silent feet, the only noise in the air, her very own heartbeat.

She searched for an entrance, a window, a door, some way inside, that's after all, what they're for.

Lin looked up high, and also down low, looking for some way, inside to go.

She found not a thing. It was all locked up tight, making her worry for her mission tonight.

There had to be something. She knew it was there. There must be a way in, somehow, somewhere.

Another go round, eyes up and eyes down, but still no way in. Nothing new to be found.

She went round again. Spirits this was hard, till she froze in the shadows. A security guard!

Had he been there before? Had he seen her pass by? She just couldn't be caught here, sneaking round like a spy.

She's the Chief of Police, if she was caught there'd be hell. No, she couldn't be seen here. It just wouldn't end well.

 _What to do? What to do,_ she thought, her hand on her chin. _Do I sneak up behind, and bash his head in?_

 _No, no, don't be hasty. You have to calm down, if you want to get in and get out safe and sound._

She sighed with regret. It just couldn't be helped. She snuck up to the guard, and snatched the keys off his belt.

Sneaking off with her prize, she hadn't been noticed. She shook her head sadly. _If he was my man, he'd be fired, or at the very least, demoted._

She tried every window, she tried every door, in hopes that she'd find something at least one key was for.

Grinning in triumph, a door opened with a click, and she snuck right inside, just like Saint Nick.

Creeping through the halls, not making a sound, she looked for the band's room. She'd bring these kids down.

Room after room she sped through, tore up. All in the hopes of fucking this one holiday up.

With no instruments, this band couldn't play, and if she had her say, she'd make sure it stayed that way.

She had nothing against them, at least not personally, but she had no love for Christmas, no partridge in a pear tree.

She opened another door and it brought a smile to her face. Finally she had found it. Yes, this was the place.

Here were the instruments, all laid out with care, with nary an inkling that she would be there.

Her hands rubbed together, and she smiled with glee. "I'll get rid of this shit," she cackled evilly.

"No one will have to hear them play, especially not me. I'll pack it all up and this world will be free. Free of the 'music', free of the noise, once I deprive these brats of their noisy little toys."

She went round the room, packing up all the stuff, she stuffed it in the sacks feeling mightily tough.

She packed up their guitars, their cymbals, their basses. She just couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

They'd come in, in the morning and she knew just what they'd do. Their mouths would hang open a moment or two and then they'd see how hopeless it was and all cry "Boo hoo!"

Asami and Korra, Mako and Bolin, yes they'd all understand the kind of shit they were in.

She took a look at the sacks, taking inventory. Yes, she couldn't wait to see the end of this particular story.

"They'll cry many tears," she said. "No not just one or two, and Korra will turn to Asami and exclaim, 'All you have left is one shoe?'"

She went through the sacks, yes just one final check. "Have to leave soon," she reasoned. "Someone's bound to come looking, and if I'm caught it's my neck."

It was hard to be stealthy, carrying all these sacks, but by God she'd do it, she'd cart it away on her back.

She finally did it, she got it all outside, now all that was left was to find a place to hide.

No, not to hide, she reasoned. She'd done the job now and it was time to enjoy it, she would take all this stuff away…and destroy it.

Smiling and giggling, yes cackling with glee, she made off in to the night whispering, "Take that Christmas lovers. You just can't stop me."

* * *

A/N: This one was really fun to write, and rather difficult to rhyme, but in the spirit of Christmas I had a good time. Oh man I'm still doing it. Anyways, hope you enjoy and part one can be found here: s/12297696/1/How-the-Linch-Stole-Christmas-part-1


End file.
